Growing Up Without A Mom
by startswithgoodbye9412
Summary: Sequel to What Else Could Go Wrong? Charlie is growing up. But as she gets older she questions Sonny about her mom. What will Sonny say to ease her mind?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Sonny's Point of View**

It has been seven years since the day my mom died. Charlie was now seven and extremely bashful, but don't let that fool you, she has spent so many days with Chad she is mischievous. Chad and I got married why Charlie was three. Tawni offered to watch Charlie while Chad took me out.

At first he took me to D'arti's and told me to get a sub. I was so confused but went with it anyway. He paid, took the food, and then grabbed my hand. He led me to the car and opened the door for me. He told me to put a blindfold over my eyes. I put up a pretty good fight until he told me it would ruin the surprise. I, being the one who loves surprises, put it on and he began driving. He left me in the car and took the food to who knows where. He came up to me and picked me up bridal style. He placed me on a blanket and took off the blindfold. I looked out at the stretching water horizon to see the setting sun. The sky was a mixture of orange, pink, and purple around the sun and darkening blue in the sky. I was so interested in the sky that I didn't notice Chad on one knee, kneeling in front of me. I gasped in shock when I saw him. He said the four words every girl wants to hear. I nodded my head up and down so fast I thought I would get whiplash.

Six months later, we were husband and wife. Tawni was my maid of honor, of course. Nico and Grady gave me away while Zora was one of my bridesmaids. Charlie was the flower girl. Our honeymoon lasted about two weeks. Until I got, what we believed at the time was, seasick. Nine months later, I gave birth to a little boy, Jayden Dylan Cooper. Chad whined like a baby because I told him we couldn't name him after Chad. I told him I would use his middle name, because he began getting on my nerves.

Charlie calls me Sonny or sissy because I don't want to make her forget our mom. She always asks where her mom is and if she ever loved her.

"Sissy, why does Jayden have a mom but I don't?" I looked at her innocent eyes. I knew it broke her heart to have Jayden call me mom when she doesn't.

"You have a mom. She just isn't here right now. She's in you heart, always has and always will be." I tried to explain to her. I never really told her about mom, but I didn't keep the truth from her.

"Well then where is she?" I knew this was coming. Usually our conversations ended with me telling her that mom would always be in her heart. I sighed and bent down to pick her up.

"Come on, I'll tell you stories about her if you'd like. I can also show you pictures." She nodded her head and threw her arms around me. I walked up to the attic and placed her on the old couch. I went to the old chest that contained so many memories. "Ah, here we are." I said holding up a photo album. I leafed threw the pages until I came to one of mom and me. "See this person right here. She is your mom. She died when you were born in a car accident." Charlie took the picture from my hands and studied it.

"Wow, I look just like her," Charlie pointed out while staring at it.

"Yes, you do. I'm sure if she were here right now, she would spoil you crazy. She loved you from the time she first saw you. Mom and I got into constant fights and I never knew about you until the hospital called. I am so glad she left me with you because I now have a part of her forever." She nodded her little head and yawned. "Come on, let's take a nap, shall we?" she nodded again and I carried her to my bed. I laid down with her and she snuggled into my side. "Do you want to know a secret?" I asked in a whisper incase she was asleep.

"Yes," she said in the same tone I had. She looked up at me with her big brown eye.

"You're going to be an aunt again." She squealed with excitement, which soon turned into a yawn. "Sissy, can I go to sleep now?"

I chuckled and whispered a yes. I began to sing her a lullaby as she slowly drifted off. When I heard her breaths evening, I pulled her closer and fell asleep with her in my arms. It was days like this when I missed my mom so much.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Charlie's Point Of View**

I woke up to hear Sonny and Chad talking. I looked around the room noticing I was in my own. I remembered falling asleep with Sissy. Jayden came into my room asking to play. "No." He whined after I said this.

"Mommy!" His shrill voice echoed throughout the house. Sonny came rushing into the room.

"What? What happened?" She asked looking at me and then at the not crying Jayden. "Jay, what's the matter?"

He snuggled his head in Sonny's neck. "Charlie won't play with me." He said in a muffled voice. She sighed and looked at me. I shook my head no, so she knew that I wasn't in the mood to play. "Come on, we'll make some rice crispy treats." His head popped up at this.

"Really?" He asked and she nodded. She carried him out of the room. I couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealous. I thought about all the times I was bored and she would just tell me to go clean or something. I mean I'm seven not fourteen or something. I went to go find Chad. I hopped off my bed and went to his room. When I saw he wasn't there, I went to the kitchen to see if I could help. I walked in to see Chad, Sonny, and Jayden all making rice crispy treats. My eyes filled up with tears as I saw how much fun they were having. I ran back to my room and threw myself on the bed. Tears were streaming down my face. I couldn't believe them sometimes.

After my tears stopped, I went downstairs and told them I was going to go outback. I grabbed my ipod and sat on the swings. I started swaying back and forth, while mouthing words to the song. I looked up and saw Chad walking towards me. He sat on the swing next to me and started to sway in beat with me. "Hey, why such the long face?" He asked after about five minutes. I had to be the closest with Chad. I have no idea why, but he gets me.

I sighed and muttered something that I didn't even know what it was. "Come on, what do you say you and me go for a ride? And then maybe we'll get some ice cream?" He asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Sure, anything to get me away from here." I spoke quietly. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "I'll tell you on the way." He nodded and grabbed me by the waist and threw me over his shoulder. I giggled and punched his back wanting him to let me down.

We stepped in the house; ok well he did with me over his shoulder. "Hey babe, I'm going to take Charlie for a ride and the maybe some ice cream. Is that ok?" She looked a little hesitant but he mouthed something to her.

"Sure," she smiled and kissed my head. "I love you, you know that right?" I nodded and told her I loved her too out of reflex.

"Daddy, can I go too?" I heard a small voice ask. I looked down and saw Jayden right there. I stood there praying to God that he said no.

"No Jay, not today." I guess God was listening. Well that was until I heard Sonny speak.

"Chad, please take him with you guys. I could really use time to clean and whatnot." I saw Chad nod and pick up Jayden. I sighed, not wanting to go anymore.

"Um, you know what, I'm kind of tired. Why don't you guys go and I'll take a nap." I said while staring at my shoes. I looked at Chad, who shot me an apologetic look.

I went to turn and walk up the stairs. "Jayden go get your shoes on." I heard Chad tell Sissy. "Sonny, how could you?" I knew I was the cause of this fight.

"What are you talking about Chad?" She asked completely confused.

"Charlie needs someone to talk to. I promised her I would take her for a ride and ice cream so she could have someone to vent to. You didn't see her on the swing with a tear stained face." I heard Sonny gasp.

"Chad I didn't know, I'm so sorry. Look I'll go talk to her." I heard the footsteps start and then stop almost immediately.

"Look, drop it. I'll talk to her when I get back. I'll take her for the ride and maybe we will go see a movie." I could almost guess that Sissy nodded. "I love you."

"I love you too." Sonny replied in a small voice. After that, I ran up the stairs and into my room. I threw myself on the bed and slowly drifted into a dreamless sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Charlie's Point Of View**

"Charlie, honey, it's time to wake up. Let's go downstairs and eat dinner." I heard Sissy's voice shaking me into consciousness. I groaned and turned onto my side. "Here I'll carry you if you want." I turned onto my back and put my arms up. With ease, she placed me into her arms and carried me downstairs.

"Chad, can we go for a ride later?" I asked, really counting on it. My smile fell when he had a look of sorrow on his face.

"Uh, I'm sorry but I can't take you. They just called me for callbacks to an audition I tried months ago. Maybe some other time." I nodded and looked at the ground.

"I'll take you if you want. We could do some girl bonding and shopping." My head popped up as Sissy said that. Of course, the little twerp had to ask if he could go too. "No Jay not this time. You are going over to grandma's for the night." My smile brightened back up as she told him no.

"Really?" I asked with hope glistening my eyes. She nodded a yes and I went to my place at dinner to hurry up and eat so I could go. Sissy and I haven't had a girl's day since Jayden was born. I was beginning to think this would happen even less frequently as the new baby came.

After dinner, I raced up the stairs to grab my coat and shoes. I came down to hear Sonny and Chad talking about me. "I really miss doing this with her." I heard Sonny say.

"Well you could've done this earlier if Jayden wasn't here. I mean don't get me wrong, I love him, but I feel like we are leaving Charlie out to dry. Maybe we should hold off having kids for a few years." I could literally hear Sonny's heartbreak. "Sonny, what's wrong babe?" Chad asked after Sonny choked out a sob.

"I guess this is a bad time to tell you I'm three months pregnant." She said with shame in her voice. "I just found out yesterday." I heard her whisper.

"You mean I am going to be a dad again?" Chad asked Sonny. My guess was that she nodded because I didn't hear her answer. "This is great." I heard Chad yell as Sonny giggled. I walked in the kitchen to find Sonny in Chad's arms twirling in a small circle.

"Are you ready?" I asked Sonny as Chad placed her on her feet. She stumbled a little before nodding. She grabbed her purse and kissed Chad on the cheek. I smiled as she grabbed my hand and led me out the door. She opened the garage and walked in. I assumed she was going to take the mustang so I went to the door. She shook her head when she saw me at the door. She went over to a long thing cover with a tarp. When she unmasked the car, I stared in confusion. "What's that?" I asked with curious eyes.

"This is my favorite truck ever. It's my trustee 98 Ford Ranger. I loved it before I met Chad." She ran her fingers over the hood, smiling in a reminiscing way.

"Why don't you ever use it anymore?" I asked.

"Chad doesn't like the way it looks. He thinks it is tacky and we have to protect our reputation." I giggled to make it seem like I knew what she was talking about; when in reality I had no idea. "Come on, let's go for a ride."

We drove for about 20 minutes before she turned onto a vacant road. It led to a forest with a small metal gate blocking it. "Stay right here please." I nodded as she went to unlock the gate. After pulling through, she got out and closed it back up. "What I am about to show you, you have to promise not to tell anyone. So, promise?" I nodded and she continued the drive. "Do you remember how every Thanksgiving week I am away?" I nodded and she continued. "Well it's because I hunt, and that's when deer season is in." we pulled up to a campsite that had a cabin, a trailer, a porter potty, and a picnic table. "This is also the place where I can sit and relax." She walked into the cabin and motioned me with her hand. I walked in and gasped at how cool the cabin was.

"Now what do you want to talk about?" I gulped, how was I supposed to tell her that she was my problem?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Charlie's Point Of View**

I looked down, ready to tell her everything. "You." I looked up at her as my eyes began to water.

"M-me?" She stuttered out as if she heard it wrong. I nodded and looked her in the eyes. "What about me?" She asked shocked that she was on my talking list.

"Why do you treat me different that you treat Jayden?" I asked her with new found confidence.

"What do you mean?" She asked as if she had no idea what I was talking about.

I sighed thinking this was going to be harder than I thought. "I'm not fourteen. I need to have some kid time. I am a seven year old girl that needs some sort of mother. You are my sister and I know that but I need you to give me some sort of love. You act like Jayden is your only responsibility. You don't care what I want, do you?" I spat out deciding it came out ruder that I intentionally wished, but at that moment I didn't care.

"Of course I care, you are my little sister and I love you. But Jayden, he is my only son. I can't let him and me end up like mom and I, can I? I can't go through that again. I mean, my mother died a night we fought. I never got to say goodbye. I wanted to change everything and go back to tell her that I loved her. I wanted her to tell me about you. I wanted her to survive that night, but she didn't." She had tears streaming down her face. I didn't want to see her like this and I didn't mean to make her feel this way. "Look I'm sorry I thought you could stand on your own. I guess I forgot what it was like to be a seven year old."

I looked up and smiled at her. "Can you be more of my mommy and less of my sister? I still want you as my sister but I want to know what it's like to have a mom." She smiled at me, tears falling from her eyes. She nodded and hugged me in a tight embrace. Tears came flooding out of my eyes the second she nodded. "So can I call you mommy?" I asked with hope and fear in my voice. Hope because this might actually be the once chance I get at having a mom, and fear because it could be taken away from me any second.

"Can I call you daughter?" I nodded my head really fast at that moment. "Then you can call me mommy." I knew my life would be better now. What I didn't know was how great having a mom could be. Sonny, I mean, Mommy, was the best thing to happen in my life.

We went home at about 7 that night. Sonny, I mean, Mom, carried me into to house on her back. She let go of me and I fell onto the couch laughing. Mom told me that I could call Chad dad too. Speaking of him, he came walking in with a suspicious smile on his face. "What has my girls all smiles?" He came over to us and lifted me on his lap and put an arm around Mom. He kissed my head before kissing Mom on the lips. I cringed and looked away. Hey, I know what you're thinking but they were kissing…EW!

"Nothing, Dad. Mom and I had a good time that's all." I turned to look at his reaction. It turns out he was waiting for me to call him by that name. His eyes were glassy from tears. He pulled me to his chest and kissed my head many times. I giggled and so did mom.

"Mommy?" A small voice came from the kitchen.

"Did you pick him up from your mom's?" Mom asked Dad. It was weird hearing me call them that after seven years of not. Dad nodded as Mom reached her arms for Jayden.

"You know I could get used to this." My remark must have been funny because Mom and Dad both chuckled. I laughed too so I would seem out of place.

"Used to what?" Jayden asked. His expression made everyone laugh even me.

"Having a Mom and a Dad." I replied simply.

"But they are my mommy and daddy." He looked angry. I didn't expect his hand colliding with my face. At first I didn't know what happened, but once I saw how mad Mom got, I knew what it was. Tears fell down my face as Dad held me. My face stung like crazy.

"Jayden Dylan Cooper, you will apologize to Charlie and then go to bed." Mom yelled. If I didn't know Mom, I wouldn't be worried if she yelled, but I did so I knew Jayden was in trouble.

"No, she is stealing away my mommy and daddy. She can't have you, you are mine." Mom smacked Jayden's butt and took him upstairs. I knew that Jay would have some sort of punishment. I sighed knowing he would be home annoying me all day tomorrow.

"Dad, can Karmisa come over?" Karmisa is my only and best friend in the entire world. She is Zora's, one of Mom's old cast mates, sister. He nodded and I jumped up and kissed him on the cheek.

"Night Daddy. I love you." I told him as I went up the stairs.

"I love you too." He yelled as I neared the top stair. Oh yea, life just got better.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs. I smiled to myself as I walked down the stairs. I winced slightly as I brought my hand to my cheek. "Charlie, Zora called and said Karmisa would be over in about an hour." Dad said looking at me. He gasped and came down to meet me at eye level. He gently brought his hand to brush over my cheek. "How bad does it hurt?" Dad asked me as I winced.

"Bad." My eyes began to water as he applied a little pressure. He sighed and went to get an ice pack from the fridge.

"Sonny," Dad called before turning back to look at me. He gave me an ice pack and I greedily took it. "It's going to bruise." I nodded; pretty sure I knew that already.

"Hmm, what do you want, babe?" I silently snickered at the pet name Dad hated. He glared at me before Mom came in and kissed Dad. I know I keep saying Mom and Dad a lot. It just that I have never actually had one so I'm still trying to get used to it. She didn't notice me.

"Have you seen Charlie's cheek?" Dad asked, completely aware that Mom hadn't noticed me.

"No, where is she?" Mom asked. I giggled slightly and her head whipped around to face me. "Let me see." She told me, removing the ice pack. She gasped and kissed my other cheek lightly.

I smiled softly. "Mom, can I talk to you?" She furrowed her eyebrows and nodded. She followed me to the living room. I checked to see anyone followed us. When the coast was clear, I began with a squeal. "Have you told Dad?" She looked confused and I knew she didn't know what I was talking about. "Don't you remember the baby?" Her face paled.

She looked as if she was going to cry. "Charlie, there is something I need to tell you." Tears streamed lightly down her face. "There isn't any baby." I didn't know what she was saying so I gave her a very confused look.

"What do you mean there isn't a baby? You told me yourself there was." I didn't know why Mom would lie to me. Tears came flooding out of her eyes by now.

"Charlie, I know you are too young to understand this, but I lose the baby. There was something with my body and the baby couldn't survive." There was only one thing that came to my head. She lost the baby. "Please don't mention any of this to Chad."

I was confused as to why she didn't want Dad to know. "Why can't Dad know?" She bowed he head in shame.

"I never told Chad I lost the baby. There has been so much stress at the moment and I hadn't gotten a chance." I nodded knowing it would be better not to press Mom any further. I gave her a smile and kissed her cheek.

"No worry, you still have me." I tried to joke. She gave a half-hearted laugh before looking at her feet again. "I promise not to tell Dad." I swore as I held my right hand up. She giggled and came over to tickle me.

**Chad's Point of View**

Jayden came trotting over with a said expression on his face. I decided to ask him why, being the greatest dad of all time. "Jay," he looked up at me with the most heartbreaking expression. "What's wrong?" I asked pulling him into a hug.

"Why did Mommy's baby leave us?" He cried into my shirt. I furrowed my eyebrows together.

"Jay, Mommy's baby is perfectly fine. She just told me that a couple of days ago." I tried to set him straight.

"That's not what Charlie and Mommy were talking about. Mommy was crying." My face paled. Sonny was pregnant and didn't tell me? I'm not going to lie, I was a bit angry.

"Jay, why don't you go and get Charlie and tell her we are going for ice cream." His face lit up and I couldn't help but laugh. He squirmed wanting loose from my arms. I put him down and went to go confront Sonny. I knew the answer she had would be the truth. I silently prayed that it wasn't what Jayden had said.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so I did it with the help of moondancer2190...5 reviews=next chapter :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chad's Point of View**

I walked over to Sonny after Charlie left. The tears streaming down her face told me everything that I need to know. But for some reason I wanted to doubt everything. "Is it true?" She didn't answer me; she just looked down with tears gently rolling down her face. "Goddammit Sonny, answer me." I yelled, not really understand why I raised my voice.

"Yes, Chad it's true, I lost our baby." Her voice cracked, but for some reason I didn't care. I was so pissed that she didn't tell me that I didn't care how unstable she was right now. "Are you happy to hear me say it? Maybe now you will get what you wanted. Maybe we won't have anymore kids. That is what you wanted, isn't it?" I sighed and tried to get my voice back to the volume I intended on using.

"Look, maybe it is best if I take the kids and go to my mom's house for a while." Her face paled.

"You cannot take my kids away from me." She looked brokenhearted. It took all I had not to go over and hold her whispering everything would be okay. To be honest, I never really knew why I reacted this way. I guess I really wanted this baby.

"Don't tell me you would care if I took Charlie with me. You didn't even notice her existence not too long ago. So don't sit there and say you would. She isn't your charity case you know." I don't know what possessed me to say these things. I didn't even mean them. I just thought that Sonny would want some alone time after her miscarriage.

Her face turned red with anger and hatred all directed towards me. "What do you know about my life? I'm sorry I didn't want Jayden to have the same relationship as I had with my mom. In case you are forgetting Chad, my mother died a night we go into a fight. And you want to know the worst part? I came to you. I should have known somehow you would make me relive a past like that. We aren't all perfect you know. Not all of us can be like the great Chad Dylan Cooper." She screamed with tears now pouring out of her eyes. That was the last straw. I couldn't take seeing her that heartbroken. I walked over to her and tried to give her a hug.

"Look, I'm sorry. I was just upset." I tried reasoning with her. Instead of allowing me to comfort her, she ripped out of my grasp like I smelt like a skunk.

"Don't touch me." She said sternly. She walked over to the door. "You know what, I'll leave. That would make you happy it seems. Don't look for me, I'll be back later." With that she left and took a piece of me with her. I buried my head in my hands and stayed there until a little voice woke me from my thoughts.

"Daddy, can we go for ice cream now?" I looked up to find two brown eyes looking straight at me.

"Jay, how about we stay here and we could make cookies or something." I tried to reason.

"No I want ice cream." He pouted, sticking out his bottom lip. Usually I can't deny him anything when he does this, but today, today was different.

"No Jay. Now either we make cookies or we don't. Pick your choice." I told him with authority in my voice. Apparently, I yelled because he started crying.

"I want Mommy," He wailed. How do you tell a four year old that their mom left? Well I didn't know either.

"Jay, Mommy went on a business trip. Here I have an idea; we will make cookies for her so when she comes home she can eat them. How does that sound?" His eyes lit up as he nodded his head. I laughed and put him on my shoulders and walked into the kitchen, momentarily forgetting about Sonny.

**Charlie's Point of View**

I walked into the kitchen to see what all the commotion was about. Apparently, Jay and Daddy were baking cookies and dropped the flour. I knew if Mom were here she would yell at them. I sighed and shook my head wiping that thought from my head. Well, I really didn't have to because just then the doorbell rung through the house.

"I'll get it," I yelled as I skipped excitedly to the front door. I opened the door to reveal Kasmira and Zora. I squealed in excitement as I grabbed Kasmira's hand and led her upstairs to my room. "Kas there is something I need your help with."

She smiled deviously, "What is it?" If I knew Kas, I knew she would be willing to do anything.

"I need your help to find my mommy." A single tear escaped my eye as I thought about what happened between her and Dad. I knew I had to find her and stay with her. I couldn't let her by herself.

**A/N: What will Charlie do? That magical review button makes me write faster, just saying.**


	7. Chapter 7

"I need your help to find my mommy." A single tear escaped my eye as I thought about what happened between her and Dad. I knew I had to find her and stay with her. I couldn't let her by herself. Kasmira nodded and put on her thinking face. I giggled at her scrunched face.

"Well I don't see you thinking of a plan." I smiled and shook my head. I began to think of places that she would go.

"The hunting ground." Kasmira jumped at my sudden outburst. "Mom said that if she ever needed a place to think, she would go to the hunting ground." Kasmira's face lit up. I frowned, "It's twenty minutes away though."

"Don't worry. I have every thing under control." She pulled out her cell phone and called to only number she had, Zora's. I know what you are thinking, why does a seven year old have a cell phone? Well that is because Zora thinks that Kasmira might actually have a good plan that she will need help with. "Zora, do you think you could give me and Charlie a ride?" She waited for a response. "Cause we want to find Sonny." She told Zora bye and I waited for her to tell me the plan.

"What did she say?" I asked, impatient that she made me wait so long.

"She said that if we could get away from Chad then she will pick us up in the back." I smiled knowing exactly how to get away. Mom's room had a balcony with stairs leading to the ground. I grabbed her hand and led her tiptoeing to the room. We walked down the hall, opening the third door on the right.

"Be very quiet. These steps are loud if you run." I told her and she nodded. We walked slowly down the stairs, running once we hit the grass. Zora was already there waiting for us.

"Where are you guys going to?" She asked. Kasmira looked at me. I didn't exactly know where the hunting ground was. I huffed out a sigh.

"I don't know where it is exactly. I just know it's the hunting ground." Zora smiled at me.

"Don't worry, when I first had boy troubles, Sonny took me there, too." I smiled thankfully at her. She literally sped through town, only stopping at the gate. My smile faltered when I realized we didn't have a key. Zora must have realized this. "It's like you don't even know me, Charlie." Zora smiled at me. I mirrored her actions, waiting for her to tell us what to do. "When I park the car, I want you guys to get out and get low. I'll be over to your side, when you see me I want you to follow me. Do you understand?" We nodded

We got out and waited for Zora. She did as she said and started up the leaf covered dirt road. The walk was steep, but I knew that if Mom was here, it would be worth it. I started to get anxious as we saw the semi familiar cabin. I noticed Mom's truck parked on the other side of the campsite. I took off running for the door, when I noticed a small, hunched figure behind the cabin. I slowly walked over to the figure. It must have not heard me because it didn't move. I looked at what Mom was staring at. It was a memorial marker with the name Connie Monroe one it.

"That is your actual mother. She was one of the greatest people in the world. She was always there for anyone." I went and hugged her, when I realized she had tears in her eyes.

"I know, Mommy. You tell me this all the time. I wish I did meet her." I kissed her cheek and she smiled through her tears.

"I love you, you know that right?" She asked me. I giggled and nodded.

"Will you come back home? Daddy misses you. Jayden misses you. Everyone misses you." I knew this would be tough but I was determined not to leave without her.

"Sure, I was going to come back here soon anyways. Four days tops." She smiled at me. I grabbed her hand and lead her over to Zora. We walked over talking about everything. I told her about the cookie incident. Of course, she said she would have to have a little talk with them. I knew that this moment would change my life. I didn't want Mom and Dad to fight constantly. I guess sometimes you get your wish.

**A/N: Thank you for following this story. What do you think of the ending? Don't forget to read and review for my other stories as well. :-)**


	8. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**Please take the poll on my profile dealing with this story.**

**Thanks,**

**Kelsey**


	9. Author's Note 2

**Author's Note**

**Okay, So I know it has been forever since I even did anything to this story, but I am working on a sequel. When I get at least three chapters done, I will post it. PM me if you would like a spoiler though xP**

**Kelsey**


End file.
